


林勢俊/無比的幸福

by Alissuy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, School Life, SeJun, victon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alissuy/pseuds/Alissuy
Relationships: Reader/lim sejun





	1. 喜歡上了嗎？

新的學年，你被分到了去新的一班，班裡你一個人都不認識。班主任都讓女孩子先選位置，而你選了窗邊的位置，課堂很無聊的時候看看窗外的風景放鬆下。

「你好」  
「呀...你好」  
你被他很帥的樣子吸引著，令你很想了解他，但因為覺得很尷尬，你又不敢看著他。

班主任開始講解學校內的規則 在這學校讀了三年書的你根本不在意這些事，便趴在桌上小休。

「你沒事吧？頭暈嗎？」  
「我沒事啊 只是不想上課罷了 謝謝關心」  
「那我們談談吧 沒有人會想上課」  
「嗯...」  
「等等放學一起去吃東西好嗎？這裡我一個人都不認識 但又不想自己一個」  
「其他班的人呢？你沒朋友嗎？」  
你聽到這句話後臉快要紅了 是你第一次被男性邀請  
「他們都杯葛我了」  
「那...其實我不餓的」  
你後悔自己為甚麼說了那句說話 失去了一個約會的機會  
「那一起回家吧」

詢問居住處後發現你們倆都住在附近，只是回程時他早你下車已而  
/  
走向巴士站的時候你們經過了咖啡店，雖然不知道他會不會答應 但你還是問了他喝不喝咖啡 補回約會的機會  
「你想喝甚麼」  
「我自己來便可以了」  
「說吧 我請客 當謝謝你陪我」

你坐到了他的旁邊想要碰碰他的手  
「今天才是第一天 忍不住了嗎」  
難道意圖被識穿了？  
「甚...甚麼啦 只是怕有其他人...」  
「看著我說話吧 不敢麼？」  
此時的你感受到自己的臉頰灼熱 不想用紅通通的臉對著他所以沒有理會他的要求  
他抬高了你的下巴，理所當然地他會看到你的臉  
「看到我所以發燒了嗎 臉紅成這樣」  
「呀！林勢俊！」放開我！  
你再次低下了頭 按著那不受控制的心讓自己冷靜下來

一路在巴士上你們都沒說過一句說話。  
林勢俊在巴士上睡覺的時候頭放在了你肩上 為了不讓尷尬你伸手推走他的頭 但讓他休息好你收起了你的手，直到他要下車的時候在把他叫醒  
「明天也一起上學吧 在學校門口等我哦」  
還沒來得及會答他 他便火速跳下車了

回到家裡 你抱著枕頭臥在床上 確認自己是否喜歡上林勢俊。一想起他抬高了你的下巴時 你扭來扭去的 心也開始亂跳了。


	2. 同居？

[林勢俊] / 無比的幸福  
-  
Ep.2

另一天的清晨你也是照常乘巴士回學校  
「咦？竟然可以在這遇到你！」  
是一把熟悉的聲音，是林勢俊  
「我坐在你旁邊囉」  
「不要再在我肩上睡了啦」  
「又不是故意的...吃了早餐沒？」  
「沒。呀！我把麵包帶了出來還沒吃」

你在吃麵包的時候，你注意到林勢俊不停盯著麵包  
「你沒吃早餐？」  
「沒有呀...那個...我可以吃一口嗎？」  
「我撕給你吧」  
「那我不吃了」  
「為甚麼呀早上空肚不行的」  
「手髒呀 」 林勢俊一手搶向你手上的麵包  
「咬著吃比較好，不是嗎？」  
「吃另外一邊吧 我...」  
話都未說完林勢俊已經向你咬過的那邊一大口咬下去。  
你心動了，只是認識了兩天你便和他間接接吻，自己不敢想這是否是個夢，還是是個幸福的事實。至於他愛不愛你...還是個謎。他是天真小孩還是對你有心意？

「哈嘖」  
「沒事嗎？天氣冷了就穿多些呀」  
他脫下大衣褸著你 大衣上還留有他的溫度。你再次臉紅了。  
「臉都紅了呢 發燒嗎？」他摸著你的額頭 再摸摸自己的。「好像有點燒 和你回家休息吧」  
「不用了我沒事」

很快課堂便開始了 但你根本不能專心 你旁邊的林勢俊實在太吸引你。他總是托著頭，下顎線明顯得紙都能𠝹破的那種。這幾天以來你跟他對視只有一次，你很想盯著他的眼睛跟他注視 可是怕害羞的你想了很久才鼓起勇氣看著他

林勢俊測覺到你在看他  
「呀幹嘛」  
你欲言又止  
「你明白老師在說甚麼嗎？」  
「不明」  
林勢俊抓住你的手，跟著他的指示畫了一堆概念圖。雖然他在教你，但你低頭假裝看著紙張心想「怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦」  
這個動作進行了三十多分鐘，是你第一次與男生手碰手那麼久。  
「他會不會是喜歡我？」心裡有這樣的念頭  
「你吖 不要想太多 只是幫你罷了」剛才的念頭消失了  
/  
「今天也一起吃午餐吧」  
「哦好呀」  
從座位上站起來，「碰！」。  
你暈了，整個人趴在地上。  
「喂你幹嘛呀...喂...!醒醒呀！」「就算累也不是在這裡睡呀...」林勢俊漸漸靠近你 你還有呼吸 只是比平時的慢些。林勢俊第一時間把你公主抱起來送你到去醫療室。把你放到床上後再檢查你的呼吸，傻傻的林勢俊怕你突然停止呼吸跟著指示上的步驟為你做了人工呼吸，直到他覺得足夠為止

你漸漸開了眼 你還不知道為甚麼自己會在醫療室。你橫掃周圍，發現林勢俊靠著床邊睡著了。這小子肯定累死了，他肯定全天都在陪伴我吧。  
「唔？你醒了？」  
「剛剛才醒啊 不過我為甚麼會在這睡？」  
勢俊說跟你說了剛才發生的事  
「哦...謝謝你照顧我...現在甚麼時間了？」  
「...!?九點了！現在沒事吧？我送你回家，書包拿來」  
「巴士都沒了...」  
「那走回家吧」  
就這樣你和他就踏出校園外

「你爸媽不會擔心你嗎？都這麼夜了」  
「他們去了外國公幹 很久都不會回來」  
「那我去你家住一會，可以嗎？你不介意的話」  
「吶？哦...可以」你當時震驚了，竟然會向你提出這個要求  
你又腳軟了差點跌在凹凸不平的路上，幸好勢俊的反應快一手抱著你 要不然肯定會擦傷  
「看看你看看你 幸好我救了你一命。」  
「哼到了救我一命的程度了嗎」  
「嘖！你上來我背你回家，要睡就在我的肩上睡，到了家再叫醒你」  
/  
「喂醒醒！到你家門外了」  
你剛剛從夢中被喚醒了  
「密碼是甚麼？」  
「嗯...林勢俊 我愛你」  
「甚麼？我聽不清楚」此時你才恍然大悟自己口中竟然流出這句說話  
「我愛你呀 520呀 密碼是520聽不到嗎！」  
「行了行了 知道了喇 這麼兇幹嘛」

他把你放在床上幫你蓋好被子，但你梗本不想睡，或許是睡不著，何況是林勢俊在你家住呢。你打算起來看電視，卻被躺在你的床旁邊位置，就是地上林勢俊警告了。  
「聽好了 好好休息 快點睡」  
「哦哦哦 是了少爺。但你肯定你躺在地上沒問題？早上起來背會好痛...」 「要不...你也上來一起睡？」  
「哦～你說的」  
你猜也猜不到他竟然肯和你同床睡，想必關系能好好發展了  
「你吖 千萬不要亂想 我對你 一 點 感 情 都 沒 有。沒 有。」  
「唓 你覺得我會喜歡你這個白痴嗎？真是的」  
「那就好 何況我已有心上人 我睡了 你也給我快點睡」

你的心像被挖出了個洞，可以說是直跌落谷底。原因就是他喜歡你的機會─可能會是零。你幻想到，他跟另一個女人一起玩弄對方，有談有笑都被你看到的日子是多淒慘。你真的好害怕勢俊會被人搶掉，淚水也似乎知道你的悲傷配合你的情緒掉下來。

第二天你一醒來便是中午。你發覺林勢俊不在，怕他是對你做了甚麼然後逃走趕忙檢查你的身體。沒大礙。你看到枱上有一碟二碟的東西，原來是勢俊弄給你的早餐，連同小紙條附上："你這個人睡到變了隻豬 你又自己管不了自己每天吃麵包所以弄了些吃的。今天我向學校請假了不用擔心。我回了家拿衣服等等回來"  
你對著紙條甜絲絲地笑了笑 「這個男人啊 是多麼可愛嘻嘻」  
吃過早餐後你又倒頭便睡了。傍晚睡醒後發現勢俊也在你旁邊睡著了，還想吃他煮的菜的你坐在他旁邊  
「勢俊呀起床啦 煮些吃的！」 「起床啦懶蟲！」怎麼叫也叫不醒，於是你打打他的臉教訓他。

他突然把你拉下來，你便躺在他的胸膛上 聽著他的心跳聲。  
「嗯...讓我睡多一會...」 然後他便攬住你的腰  
「知道了 嘻」


End file.
